ttswfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission to Ylesia
The Mission to Ylesia was the first combat mission of Foelin's Brigade. The Imperial Remnant contacted General Talben Foelin seeking help in retrieving the survivors of a downed Imperial Star Destroyer that they lost contact with. The mission turned out to be largely unsuccessful as the crew of the Star Destroyer were killed by Black Sun and by a vampire-like species native to the planet. Arrival at Ylesia The brigade arrived over Ylesia at 08:00 hours Galactic Standard Time. The planet was scanned and the crash site was located, prompting General Foelin and Major Lebon to send down two squads from the 29th Platoon led by Captain MVA-5412 "Blaze", with Tarkaal and Veckley Az'klia accompanying them. Squad One, led by Captain Blaze and Tarkaal arrived through the port airlock, while Squad Two, led by Lieutenant MVA-5413 "Debra", with Veckley Az'klia and Sergeant MVA-1138 "Storm" arriving through the starboard airlock. Search and Rescue Both squads immediately initiated search and rescue protocol. Upon arrival they noticed that their comms were disrupted by an approaching storm. They discovered the vessel to be largely abandoned, with flickering lights and debris lining the floor. While searching room-to-room, Squad Two discovered over a dozen body bags filled with Imperial soldiers, who had their blood sucked out of them and appeared to be emaciated with decay. It was at this time that Squad Two discovered a strange creature, which attempted to attack them before Debra killed it. At the same time, Squad One reached the Medical Bay, and discovered it ransacked. They encountered the same creature, but it was able to escape. It was at this time, at about 09:34 that all of the comms received a strange transmission, that when played back at a different speed revealed the ominous warning "You're all going to die down there." General Foelin immediately dispatched Commander Ashley and the 30th Platoon to the planet. Reinforcements and Black Sun Frustrated with orders to return to the hanger by Major Lebon, Az'klia left the group, followed shortly by Storm and Tarkaal, who went to keep them both safe. While Captain Blaze was chewed out by Commander Ashley and Major Lebon for allowing them to break away, the trio happened upon a cargo bay with five Black Sun Mandalorians. Veckley's loud boast and Storm's blaster fire alerted the Mandalorians to their presence, and a firefight ensued, in which two Mandalorians were killed, allowing the rest to retreat. Meanwhile, Commander Ashley dispatched Captain Blaze and the 29th to Engineering to look for the three while she led the 30th to the bridge to retrieve the ships log. All of the noise that the firefight created attracted the vampire-creatures, who descended upon the security block. After a fierce fight, the vampires were all killed, but not before Tarkaal was able to make contact with one. The trio then discovered crates in another cargo bay with a ladder in one container leading to the maintenance tunnels. Hanger Ambush The Black Sun took the opportunity to strike the six clone rangers that remained behind with the gunships. All gunships were destroyed, along with five of the rangers, except for Lieutenant Debra, who was badly wounded. Tarkaal, Storm, and Veckley arrived in the hanger bay via the tunnels. While Tarkaal healed Debra, Veckley ran off to Engineering, to link up with the 29th. He briefly fought a Mandalorian, before taking him prisoner and finding Captain Blaze. The 29th retreated back to the hanger just as a Kalidor-Class Transport ship from the Triumphant landed in the hanger to evacuate everyone. However, Commander Ashley and the 30th encountered a large hulking droid, which was later revealed to be a DL-783 Assault Droid. After wiping out the 30th, Veckley, Blaze, and Storm arrived to help Ashley, who was nearly killed after fighting off the droid by herself. It took all four, plus the arrival of Tarkaal to even harm the droid, however they retreated while the droid was slowed down. Retreat and Bombardment On board the Triumphant, Major Lebon ordered the Orbital Strike forces to prepare to bombard the vessel once the ship was clear. After a narrow escape, everyone was accounted for and the ship blasted out of the hanger. Lebon ordered the bombardment to begin, and the Star Destroyer, along with the droid and the Black Sun, were obliterated in the strike. Major Lebon acknowledged that the mission was a wash, stating that although they failed to recover survivors, they did stop the Black Sun from completing an operation. General Foelin somberly added that they could have done better.